The Corrupted Blood of Azeroth
by AlertElaine
Summary: Sometimes, being eager for a raid ISN'T so great...


**Okay, first off Sorry if theres any mistakes. I have NEVER been to Zul'Gurub. I was at the entrance, but have not gotten farther inside. So sorry about this. ^^'**

**All characters are mine or my father's (Who I stole for the moment) on the server Uther =P So you can't steal those names Muaha for that server. =D Except two, becuase one is on another server and one was a charrie I made up. =P**

**Also, this was an assignment for school, all done in a day with little research, so sorry for mistakes. ^^'**

**Anyways, enjoy my minions.**

* * *

**The Corrupted Blood Of Azeroth**

A Story about _World of Warcraft_ © _Blizzard _

_Written Content By __**MeganRulesThe World**_©

It was a normal day in Azeroth, the birds were singing and the powerful level 80's where fighting. But, aside from all that, it was the grand opening of a new instance called Zul'Gurub. Serenedipity smiled to herself, her glowing blue eyes twinkling underneath her scratched onyx black helmet. She lifted up her brand new sword,

"Onward my raid group! It's time to go and kill some monsters" she cried out, her team of 20 cheering. She jumped onto her pony, Deathcharger, and charged towards the ramp to Zul'Gurub. Her team jumped on their races mounts; the Night Elves on their cats, the Humans on their horses, the Dwarfs on their rams, the Gnomes on their mechanostriders, and the Draenei on their Elekks; and away they went into the depths of the dungeon.

They were met with many troll-like monsters, each were easily dispelled with a warlocks spells and the swing of a paladins sword. The troll's pets were picked out and garrotted by rogues and blasted by shaman totems. Voodoo slaves grovelled at their feet, begging for mercy, but were pierced by Hunter arrows. Zulain creatures were easily slain with druid cat and bear forms. Over and over the process repeated; monsters were dying left and right.

"One sec. Let me mana up" A mage said to the group. Serenedipity smiled,

"Okay Matristra, I think we do need a break" she replied, sitting down. Matristra smiled, reaching into his bag and grabbing a drink. The rest of the group nodded in agreement, refreshing their stats. Taellia, a rouge, grabbed a poison from her bag and lathered it onto a piece of linen cloth. Ladrius, a feral druid, eyed her suspiciously,

"What are ya' doin'?" he asked, twitching his long Night Elf ears. Taellia's pale white face faced down while her hazel eyes looked up at Ladrius,

"Updating my weapon" she replied solemnly. She picked out her dagger from her scabbard, revealing her most prized possession and began to rub the poison onto it. She sighed, rubbing harder.

"Oh... okay" Ladrius said, looking away. He shape shifted into his flight form, his arms shaping into wings and his lips grew into a beak, while the rest of his body popped out with long, black feathers. Now looking like a large raven, he cawed out, jumping into the air and taking flight to see what was on ahead. He shook his head, wondering what it was with humans that made them so moody.

Serenedipity smiled, leaning back on a crumbling temple wall. She took off her helmet, exposing her short, pixie-cut navy blue hair. Her black and blue armour sparkled as she did so.

"We should keep going..." A Death Night suggested at the far end of the group. He got up and began to walk over to her. She looked at him, his masculine version of her armour glittering in the sun.

"Impatient much?" Taellia teased. She pulled out her new sword she had gotten a week ago and pulled another poison from her bag. She once more lathered the poison onto a piece of linen cloth and rubbed her sword, making sure all the cracks filled with poison.

"In a moment. I asked Ladrius to go on ahead and check things out and..." Serenedipity had begun talking when she looked to the edge of her stat pager, a little mechanism that showed all her health levels along with any extra info about herself or her party members, to see Ladrius was dying. She jumped up, "Darn it. Rhonus, you're tank. From now on you'll be taking all the damage. Go up ahead first; we have no idea what Ladrius is up against" she called.

He saluted the fellow Death Night and took off, holding his stat pager with his map up. Ladrius health continued to descend. Rhonus cursed, pulling out his sword. He ran ahead, making a group of blue and purple dire trolls aggro around him and sent them chasing him.

"Get him!" they shouted, holding up their oversized fists. Rhonus groaned, he hated to be delayed and Ladrius would die in the mix. He looked back and saw a troll fall to the ground. A priest enveloped in shadows waved at Rhonus, his face fully concentrated on the monsters but he was smiling at him. His hands fell together and a shadow ball formed. After a few seconds he shot it from his hands to the back of another berserk troll, who screeched and tumbled over. The rest turned, glaring at the priest while one clapped his hands together, sending the priest backwards. He flew through the air and landed on his hands and feet in a cat-like stance. The shadows enveloped him and he disappeared. Rhonus turned, hoping the priest, named Araian, would be fine.

Araian became visible in the middle of the group and used a technique he called Psychic Scream, sending his enemies fleeing. He sent a ball of shadows at one and he vanished once more. He reappeared, poking the back of two large troll heads sending his Vampiric Touch throughout them. Their eyes bulged as Arain's shadows coursed through them and they turned around and began to attack him directly. Araian was sent back with another Thunderclap. He was blown into a temple wall near a Cliffside. He took this time to take a quick look around, noticing that the fallen trolls had gotten up. He sighed, gathering up more shadows into his hands.

Meanwhile, Rhonus continued to run when Ladrius came into view. He was fighting the main boss and almost dead. He was in a dire bear form, giving him a bear like appearance. Rhonus rushed at the duelling pair when suddenly he saw his health going down too, not quickly, but enough to create general shock.

"Serene!" He whispered to her through his stat pager, "Coast is clear. Hurry, Lad's almost dead!" Rhonus quickly tossed it into his bag and rushed at the boss. His eyes widened as he closed in, the boss's body was like a red snake with wings and his arms were more scythe then arm. His face took the appearance of a toothy raptor or dragon and a blue fan of scales stood up like a Mohawk on his head. His belly was purple with black spikes. Rhonus didn't expect the last boss to be so fierce looking.

"Where are you?" Serene whispered back through the stat pager. She was running with sword in hand with the rest of her group. She was fighting a huge t-rex with Matristra. "The coast is not clear!" She exclaimed, "You trying to get the rest of us killed!" Taellia jumped around, dagger in hand and red hair flailing around, whipping her face. She disappeared, and then blood shot out of the back of another t-rex. She reappeared once more lashing her sword and jabbing her dagger at it until it fell over. Taellia once more disappeared and went after another.

"What?" Rhonus whispered to himself, completely confused; hadn't Araian taken care of the monsters? He hoped nothing bad had happened to him. He didn't let any bad thoughts get into his head. He charged at the boss and sent his blood worms at him. Ladrius smiled weakly at Rhonus arrive, but looking at the Bloodworms he gasped,

"You idiot! Now he'll use his MC ability" His claws scored the raptor face. Rhonus looked at him confused. Ladrius suddenly stopped attacking the boss and turned to face towards Rhonus, snarling. He began to run towards him, fury in his suddenly bloodshot eyes.

"What?" Rhonus called at him, backing away, "Your not that mad are you?" Ladrius pounced on him and clawed at him. Rhonus gasped, falling to the ground. His face twisted in fury and he went to grab his sword but noticed that it had fallen away. Ladrius clawed at him again.

"Get off me you brute!" He yelled at him, lifting his arm armour to cover himself, "He'd have used the ability once I got here anyways!" He groaned as claws slashed at his cheek.

Meanwhile, the raid continued on, with everyone fighting their hardest. Serenedipity waved her sword around, freezing her enemies and giving them diseases. Matristra blasted his enemies with Fire Blast, sending them running away on fire, trying to put themselves out. Taellia ambushed her enemies and sinisterly struck her enemies.

"There's Araian!" A warrior tank cried out. Serenedipity smashed her sword into a monster, killing it and looked around. She spotted the priest drinking in the corner. He looked pretty beat up. Serenedipity ran towards him and was jumped on by a furious troll, but she struck it down in a minute. She ran up to the priest and looked at him,

"What happened?" she asked, handing out a potion. He accepted it and began to chug it,

"I ran ahead to help Rhonus" Finished, he put down the empty potion bottle, "Just like you asked, and some trolls came, and man! They were extremely hard to beat. He went on ahead" Araian explained.

"How was it you guys got here so fast?" Serenedipity asked.

"Well, I saw Hakkar the Soulflayer, the end boss, go through a portal and Rhonus walked right through it, without even noticing! But, I mean, it was barely visible. Anyways, it began to close so I jumped in and followed him. It opened here and... Yeah" He said.

"Well that was stupid!" Serenedipity cried. He nodded in agreement.

"Uh... Yeah, well, anyways he's up ahead. Go, and bring the raid too-" He pointed to his stat pager "-Both Rhonus and Larius look pretty low on..." Serenedipity bounced up and began to run to Hakkar.

"You guys! Once you're done fighting quickly come-"She stopped and felt Shadow damage hit her chest. She gasped, then brought up her stat pager and looked onto Ladrius's info. He had Corrupted Blood, along with Rhonus, and both were losing their health quickly. Serenedipity cursed rushing towards them.

The raid group followed behind Serenedipity once they were finished fighting their own battles. Taellia jumped on top of Ladrius and restrained him, while the others jumped onto Hakkar. He snarled and sent his greatest spell of all time onto the raid called Corrupted Blood, a spell that dealt 200 damage every few seconds. The weakest tank fell. A warlock sent his demon pet after the boss, and within a few minutes, he fell. Serenedipity cried in victory, pick up her loot.

"That was a good raid!" Matristra said, walking away. Taellia nodded in agreement following him,

"Yeah. I suppose so. I've done better dungeons though, I mean Gnomeregan rocked my socks" She said, smiling, "Man... I'm so sore now. I'm going to head to Shattrath City. See you later!" She reached into her bag and grabbed a white rock with funny markings; her hearthstone. A light green glow illuminated it and what looked like light leaves illuminated her hands. Within moments she disappeared.

"I am too. Bye guys!" Said a warlock named Lefu. He grabbed his hearthstone from his backpack and began channelling his energy into it and soon he vanished. Ladrius jumped onto his giant war-cat and padded away. Matrista and Araian mounted up their horses and followed him home. Everyone else either mounted up too or used their hearthstones to go home. Serenedipity smiled to herself for doing a good job of leading her team. She brought out her own hearthstone and channelled her energy into it. It glowed the light green it normally did, but a flash of red escaped into it. And in a blinding flash she was standing in the famous Shattrath City. She smiled, thinking of the familiar place. She walked down into the lower town and went into the tent she was renting for the month. She walked up to her bed and sat down on it, and began pulling off her armour. Once the heavy armour was off she climbed under the covers and fell asleep.

The next morning she awoke and got out of bed. She yawned, and then began to pull the onyx armour back on. Before she put her helmet on, she combed through her hair, taking out the knots left in it from yesterday's raid. She got out and went to the upper city of Shattrath City to check her mail.

She was astonished to see how much mail she had. It was all hate mail oddly enough. Then she found one from Lefu that read, _'Something bad happened on the raid. Thokglore_(His pet Doomgaurd, a demon-like creature)_, had Corrupted Blood, and somehow it spread to other players. And since you were leading the raid, they're all pretty mad at you. Sorry if anything comes up. ILY-Lefu!'_ The blood boiled in Serenedipity, how dare Lefu let this happen!

She stormed away from the mailbox and decided it'd be best to settle this in person. Portals were littered around Shattrath City, it was one of the reasons Serenedipity stayed there. She looked around and soon found a portal for Stormwind City. She smiled; Lefu told her this was where he was staying. She stepped into it and a blinding light filled the air. Then the next thing she knew she was in the Mage's tower. She stormed downstairs towards the entrance.

* * *

Meanwhile, in one of the houses sat a little Warlock of level 13 in her room. A remote in hand, she flipped through the channels. Her little white kitten, Calypso, sat beside her playing with her dark-red hair. She giggled and hit the channel up button.

"In other news a Blood-"She had changed the channel before the television could say anything more but she quickly flipped it back, interested in what it was going to say. A female gnome, who looked about level 30, sat in an anchor's chair telling the news. "-The new instance opened up today, and it turns out to be the deadly instance ever opened up" the lady pursed her lips and the screen flipped to show the streets of Stormwind City filled with corpses, "When hunters and warlocks went into the instance Zul'Gurub, their pets contracted the disease and brought it out for everyone else. This disease, called Corrupted Blood, is a plague contracted from Hakkar the Soulflayyer, the ending boss of this instance. With the spreading of this disease, low levels are told to stay home and to try to keep away from anyone infected. That's all for now my name is.." Embyr stared blankly at the screen. She could die just by going out of her home! She curled up into a ball, her arms hugging her legs. This couldn't be happening!

* * *

Serenedipity couldn't believe what she was witnessing. Skeletons where scattered around the streets and no one wandered around. A person ran from the corner screaming then suddenly toppled over. Serenedipity was frozen with shock. How the heck did this happen? She stepped forward.

"Ha! The rest of you will die too!" A voice screamed, and a large Draenei mage came running around the corner. As he passed her she felt herself hit with shadow damage. She watched him run by a low level Dwarf and watched it fall to the ground. Serenedipity gasped in shock. She couldn't believe that because she was so eager to get into that instance that she caused so much pain to the others around her. She bit her lip. A flash of red clothing caught her eye.

"Again; Real sorry!" a voice called out in. It was Lefu. Serenedipity's fury sprung, her Death Knight Runic Power growing swiftly.

"Get back here you plague spreader!" She screamed, taking her sword from her scabbard and lifting it high, charging after the fleeing warlock. She chased him all over Stormwind, throughout Old Town, into the Stockades, and even onto the Deeprun Tram. Finally a large, muscular paladin stopped them,

"Serene. Stop, it's not his fault, or yours for that matter. No one could have known this would happen. Now you can either chase him around, or you can join our little healing party. Serenedipity looked over his shoulder to see Ladrius using his druid healing talents to heal a low level gnome. She also saw a dwarf priest healing a Night Elf warrior. Serenedipity looked at Baiman,

"Yeah, I'd love to, problem is I can't heal. Remember? Death Knight?" She pointed to her black armour.

"And how many healing potions did you get after doing the Ramparts?" He asked, referring to the dungeon she had raided earlier.

"Well... a lot... But that doesn't matter. I was going to give them to Taellia anyways..." She stuttered. She looked down at her face. Lefu laid his hand on her shoulder,

"Don't be so heartless. People are dieing Serene-"Serenedipity lifted her hand and slapped his face. He gasped in shock, rubbing his slapped cheek.

"I'm still mad at you remember?" She grumbled. She reached into her bag and took a handful of the potions and showed them to Baiman. He smiled, accepting them. Serenedipity sighed, she knew how much Taellia loved potions and those ones were going to make up for the gold she owed her.

"Thanks. Really. So, here's for your troubles" He reached into his bag and brought out a gold pouch. Serenedipity quickly snatched it from him and smiled. She turned away and looked back,

"Thanks. Really, just ask me if you need more potions. And Lefu, no hard feelings" she said, then turned away and ran off with the pouch.

"So what'd you really give her?" Lefu asked, watching her run.

"Some honey and Bread, y'know, small stuff" Baiman replied, shaking his head. Sometimes Serenedipity was so gullible. Lefu handed a few potions to the group and headed off to hide. Baiman looked at the small healing group and smiled, "Well. Let's get to work everyone!" he called, lifting up his hand in a form of victory, "It's time to go and kill this plague!" The group cheered.

THE END... __

_**...Or is it?**_

_

* * *

Yep. The end. _

**The stat pager is supposed to represent the screen and all the little add-ons we see**. ^^ Wanted the charries to have a little taste of what we see. Sorry for any confusion and if the ending was narsty. I could only write 5 pages, and I was already over my limit and had to make it quick. And I know the ramparts don't give lots of potions - I don't think ^^'-, it was just the first dungeon that came to mind. ^^

Oh and **Lefu means sickness**, wonder why he was named that, eh?


End file.
